


Misadventures of Memories Uncovered

by ZapstarBopstar



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Heist, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Romance, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: With Gray in danger of becoming wrongfully sequestered by ACME, Team Sandiego meet a new asset, a wild card of Indigenous Afro-Asian (Japanese + Taiwanese) + Afro-Indigenous Kiwi + Australian  & Afro-Indigenous Latinx + Caribbean (of DR  + Mexican) & Indigenous Alaskan descent. Said individual has been making donations to Black Sheep Incorporation for a while now, and is not at all a thief, although the FOXE would be very good at it. The gang helps protect Gray as well continue the search for Carmen's mother.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle/Original Character(s), Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Original Character(s), El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul, Gray | Crackle/Original Character(s), Ivy & Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack
Kudos: 1





	1. Date-a Breach?

**Author's Note:**

> Their full name is Bayahíbe Kowhai Enriquea Xenria Ozalene-Fulineas. They are covered with ink and adorned with metal. They are newly twenty and they have been with Gray for almost eight months. They set up Antonio and Jean-Paul almost ten months ago. National flowers on their shoulders, spirits on their arms, forests on their legs, and traditional tattoos on their face are just a few examples of the ink we're talking about. They've bumped into Player maybe thrice and Zack knows that they have a philtrum piercing and a bottom lip piercing as well as several ear, eyebrow, and nose ones too. He spends on a lot of downtime online.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a few weeks, roughly seven, into them knowing each other, they interrupt a more mundane day to discuss a linked past and a shared love and lore history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bayahíbe Kowhai Enriquea Xenria Ozalene Fulineas also has birds all over their form. Doves are just one of the several species included. Lovey and Doves are just a few of the resulting nicknames that Gray calls his baby. They call him G and GG and Baby and Techie.

"Having FOXE be part of your actual name isn't very clever or secure, Player." "It's a decoy name, kind of. They usually go by lao mollusk, and that one is very clever and fairly secure, Zack. Plus we're lucky that we even know their name." "Well, _lao mollusk_ there knows yours and they're clearly good at secret keeping." "Hm, I can understand that, but is it really worth the risk?" "People don't even see that the FOXE and lao mollusk are one & the same." "Player, why are you and Zack arguing?" "Young Ivy is right, we hardly ever see you in person and today of all days, it is not one to fight." "Gray is here?" The team have made their way to an elusive island known for partying and charity work, surprisingly enough. Lucky for them, Player is supposed to be on a ~month long study abroad trip, a good one hundred fifty or so miles away, but who's gonna tell his other people that? Besides, Player can make it seem like he was holed up somewhere and/or making plenty of cool new student/tourist friends for the whole trip. Maybe the team will even visit that spot for real, if there's time and/or reason to. Shadowsan thinks this to be a great idea, he just wants to get his brother some gifts.

* * *

BK is on a date, as Carmen has seen, and Gray doesn't yet know the full reasoning for why they've taken him on a romantic, whirlwind three week vacation. Yes, it is indeed meant to make any attempts on Gray's freedoms that much more difficult. The couple's last trip was for their six month anniversary. Of course, Bay had insisted and also covered the costs. The argument ceases, and as Gray orders for his really quite sappy lout of a significant other, Bayahíbe waves the group over. "Hi all, I brought you guys some gifts." "Uh, hey, Carmen. I trust that you all have previously met each other." Gray flushes as Carmen nods once before she goes to kiss the two on each of their temples. B is absolutely swooning. Shadowsan and Ivy take the baskets into their arms while Player seeks intel; Zack simply orders a snack. The baskets get put away safely while the rest get settled in. More drinks and food are about to be ordered. Eventually, Gray leans back into his partner's orbit; they giggle and whisper that they have so much news to share, they just might burst. He grins, enraptured by their light before he gestures to the date crashers. "So, the good news is all of my parents knew the both of yours. They were in on your father's plan to leave VILE and they still are huge fans of him and your mother, Eggplant Carm." They stretch as food for "three" arrives. Somehow, a set of sampling plates has been surreptitiously ordered for Zack. It is obviously both fish free and large enough to share. Obliging BK, everyone digs in. Sipping some lime water, Carmen mulls this over. Everyone who knows mollusk's true names also knows they have family crests on their **long, long** list of already garnered tattoos. The Fulineas family crest is a nine tailed water breathing fox, little flowers of all colors represent Wolfe and his wife and everyone else that wanted such representation. "As you can all see, my left arm ink helps prove my point. We were always meant to be in each other's lives, Carmen." With a hand in Carmen's and another preparing to finally lift up a fork, Bayahíbe breathes out a wavering affirmation: "Always." Carmen smiles serenely & G falls even more for Lovey.

Shadowsan extends the tender moment, while Gray has to convince his slightly shaky sweetheart to actually take a bite too. "Lovey, come on now. You know how I feel about you getting too caught up in any conversation. Now, tell us the bad news, although you said it out in your sleep four nights ago." Bayahíbe is chowing down on some fancy Chinese vegetarian fare, they stop to look wide eyed at Gray. He tilts his head in a go ahead motion and so the tea is spilled, but this is not as bittersweet. "ACME is after Gray. But they don't know-" "VILE took my old memories and now even looking straight at Shadowsan only reminds me of wisps of successful operative training." Carmen still holds onto Baya, even as she eats a similar plant based meal. Zack is almost done his food, while Ivy and Player are not even halfway. Shadowsan and Gray are getting there; they keep pausing to check on Carmen and BK. "I had an inkling, like perhaps we met as babies, and your family gave me my matryoshka." She shrugs, "Seeing as we both have feelings for Gray here, I think you were, no, are right." The two of them lock eyes and squeeze hands briefly. Gray shrugs too; he reminds all seven of them that they truly do need their strength for all that is to come. "Say, Ya Ya, how many parents do you have?" "Yeah, uh, Kowhai, I'm curious too." Shadowsan smiles. He has decided to indulge Zack and Player. "We all are. I'm sure Gray already knows, but the rest of us do not." K is still eating, so Gray speaks for them: "They have a Popsa, a Mummy, a Dad, a Maman, a Pa, and a Poppy. They have nineteen siblings." "Wow!" "I can totally see that." "Oh, that is mad cool!" "A large, likely boisterous family. Some might say impressive." Carmen laughs before she leans her head on Gray's shoulder. "So you know most of the truth of this vaguely dire situation from your beloved's sleep talking and they have polyamory in their blood, well, that is impressive." The they in question turns a little red and engages Ivy in floaty conversation about their many, many pets.

"Since the plates are getting cleared up, we 'date crashers' should probably also crash your lavish lovebird suite." Zack winks, the traveling two laugh. Gray leans his head onto Carmen's own as Ko winks back & snaps a picture. BK and Carmen pay for the food; C assured B that getting them all food wasn't necessary, but is still appreciated. G chuckles at this saccharine exchange. Ivy gets some takeaway containers for the leftovers. Shadowsan places some money on the table for the tip. Player and Zack get up to go and scope out the gifts. There's coupons and cash and little tech and plenty of goodies for the Sandiego team of five. The hotel is next on the list. They conveniently leave the table empty save for three seats. It is as cute as it is not smooth at all. The resulting silence is comfortable; Ko is trying to find a way to edit the picture just enough for it to be their lock screen (they barely succeed), Gray is thinking of how much he wants to have them both in his life (he has been thinking on this for weeks now), & Carm is pondering asking the two to go out on a true date (she wants to go to a drive in 3D movie). She is the one to break the silence: "If this is your coy little way of asking me out, I accept. It not, then I'll just do it." "Lovey-" "G-" The two of them blink in happy shock. "Well, I'll be Bob's uncle." "Gray! We'd love that very much Carmy." Gray grins, the charm has switched itself back on. "Why, Carmen, seeing as we are already _loosely_ involved as a really lovely to look at pair-" "Loosely?", raising an eyebrow, she coughs out an awed laugh as K wriggles into Gray's grasp. "Yes, but not so much anymore. Doves and I have wanted this for a while now, so we might as well dive on in." He hold C's hands in his. K wiggles out on Gray's arms so they can kiss him and Carmen on the foreheads. Ivy takes this quiet moment to walk back in to the restaurant. "Are you three ready to go to the hotel now?" The three of them get up. Carmen is now the beautiful blushing one, she loop arms with Gray, who in turn holds hands with BK. Ivy is overjoyed. "Aw, look at the glowing throuple!" Shadowsan nods, he even gingerly clasps G on the shoulder.

Zack pulls up in a somewhat nondescript luxury vehicle, with his new best pal Player in the front seat. The two of them are whooping and hollering. The car is a nine seater and the takeout boxes and the presents are in the trunk. Ivy and Shadowsan take the four seats in back, so the trio can **_fall_** into each other's orbits and relax. "The hotel room is big, we can all fit." Gray speaks as K kisses his cheek and then leans back into Carm. Shadowsan smiles sagely, "Clearly, at least one of you knew we were coming." G snickers through his response: "Yeah, yeah. There's two pull out sofa beds, and like four mystery size beds. I should warn you, we have two talking birds- a cockatoo and a parrot -and a sugar glider-chinchilla duo of best friends. The pet sitter is ready to be relieved right about now anyways." The remaining five are speechless. G kisses C briefly as everyone is thinking. They pull into the hotel's parking lot and Player asks: "What are their names?" "The birds are Sylvie and Mustard Seed. The sugar glider is named Pixie Dream and we call the chinchilla Maratha. This one over here has like twenty five pets back home: frogs and toads and birds and geckos and chameleons and koi and goldfish and cats and dogs and pigs and horses and so on." "Hey GG! You forgot some, such as my hamsters and guinea pigs and gerbils and iguanas." Smacking him on the shoulder, they laugh at the faces the others make. "Okay, okay, let's get out of the car, shall we?" As BK exits, they get the shared stuff out of the trunk. The remaining six pour out of the car and all make their way inside. The employee at the table smiles before getting the extra room keys out. Shadowsan had some of their spare luggage brought up, so they do not have to worry about that. As they ascend in the fancy elevator, the group decides on sleeping arrangements, this is after those involved thank Shadowsan for his help with their other belongings. Player is taking a bed, Ivy is taking a pull out, Zack is taking another bed. Shadowsan is too. Gray and Carmen and Bayahíbe Kowhai take a bed. Carmy decides that if she needs space, she could take the other pull out. Gray thinks that the last bed could work for that purpose as well.

While they get settled in, Ko pays the pet sitter. The sugar glider climbs up their arm and the chinchilla clambers up their leg. The birds have already settled in on G's shoulders. They sit and breathe. The room has two and a half restrooms, the other four busy themselves with putting things away and getting ready for the before bedtime meeting. Carmen familiarizes herself with the pair's animals. All of them seem to especially like her, she is happy they approve. "Have you ever been in a polyamorous relationship Carmen?" Syl is eating a treat while Mustard is flapping around and singing some kids' show theme. PD is wriggling with happiness and Mara is bounding around on a bed. "No, but I've always felt like they were for me." "I'd been in one, but my memory being pretty messed up made it sort of **t** **oo** hard at times." Gray ducks his head and both of his partners move to comfort him. Baya takes this time to answer, mostly for Carmen's sake. "Oh, well, I've been in two. They were good, but long distance was too much, even as if wasn't so for me. The pets soothe Bay and they all get another snack or three. "Should I shower first? Let you two get re re acquainted?" Carmen giggles, "If you want. But I am of the belief that we know each other well enough for besties to be that were so roughly separated." C gets a resounding smooch from Bay and Gray snickers. He kisses her soon after; he pecks Doves on the lips, but they almost immediately get greedy with it. "I think we should quickly take turns with the bathroom, we have to talk about the plan to get VILE off of your tail." BK smirks, the other two are resolutely flustered. Carmen gently places the Vie and Seedy and Pix Dee and Ratha into their relative mini homes; she pulls GG to his feet. BK gets up and gathers the needed supplies. They remove their makeup as they make their way into a bathroom. Shadowsan was done first, then Ivy, then Player, and then Zack. The four of them are brainstorming & enjoying the leftovers. Carmen helps Kowhai take their hair down. Gray tidies up the toiletries. Carmen takes her makeup off, with G's help. The three of them maneuver around one another easily, as if they were always meant to move like this. They all brush their teeth, shower, and change into lounge wear.

* * *

Player, Shadowsan, and lao mollusk are the only ones who end up in actual **_pajamas_**. The trio get handed their food, the lot of them get comfortable and the conversation turns to possible plans. Laying on the bed, Gray shares a surprising idea: "Nearly ten months ago, my sweet tattooed maple tree of a love interest got Antonio and Jean-Paul, also known as the young Spanish and French VILE operatives, to finally give the thing growing between them a chance. Maybe we could exploit that-" "-and do what, my dear Gray-scale? Use them for our gain? To secure your safety?" G runs his hands through their hair as Carmen finishes up the potential plan. "No, not exploit, per se. I think we should simply explain how in love Flower Petal and Gray-scale are. Maybe they'll help us dupe ACME into believing that Gray has disappeared near the Bermuda Triangle or something. It is worth a try." Gray nods: "Yeah. If anybody else has something to add, please feel free." It seems as if everyone is engaged and interested, excluding the sleepy sweetheart speaker birds. Player and Shadowsan are holding a chinchilla and a sugar glider. It seems as if it'll be a while before they all get to bed, Player orders some caffeinated items from room service as Zack takes a break to wonder if they should get a dog or a hedgehog or something.


	2. Mission Accompliced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan falls into place, and getting to know B K E X O-F is just as rewarding and taxing as anyone would expect. Also, Zack gets a dog and another one aka The Mole, maybe The Goat, The Lost One, The 'Kitsune', 'n' The Black Sheep wander into a Milk Bar

"If our goal can be accomplished without using anybody, then let's do it." Bayahíbe Kowhai Enriquea Xenria Ozalene-Fulineas is mildly upset. They kiss all the pets in the very large room on their heads. They also chomp away, angrily yet quietly, on some leftover Thai food. Gray leans his head on their shoulder and Carmen hooks a leg around their lap, after getting Ko's permission to do so. Running fingers through his hair, Ko leans onto Carmen's leg as they think some more. "So If I tell the two guys that I need their help and let them see Gray from afar, then just maybe this will all work out in GG's favor. He can talk to-" Ivy and Zack, although happy with this plan, just have to interrupt: "-us while we get a pair of bonded dogs." "I want a hedgehog." Gray rolls his eyes, "Sure, but Shadowsan will have to stay nearby and Carmen should talk to The Mole & The Goat with you." Shadowsan nods. Eventually K is no longer feeling as negatively as earlier on, and everyone else breathes a little bit easier.

* * *

As they have been talking for a while now, the birds are playing in B's hair, as the small fuzzballs play in their pajamas. The food and drink are all done, except for some juices and flavored carbonated water. "Perhaps we should retire now. Let's have Carmen and Kowhai send an encrypted message to the boyfriends. We'll tell them there is nothing to be stolen, as of right now, and be honest. Gray being so important to ACME yet not on the same level of worth to VILE puts us all in a very unique position." The message gets sent out and the leftover drinks get packed away. Ko stretches for the nth time. "Techie, Baby, can you please put the birds back to bed? PD and Mara can stay with me, I'll put them in their bundle beds." Snickers abound due to the _high_ sappiness level of one BK. Everyone settles in to sleep. Gray is in the middle of C and B. The small animals are either in a miniature tree house or in a pseudo cage at the floor near the pretty artificial tree. Bay sings the animals to sleep, all four of 'em, G cuddles up behind them; Carm is a little unsure. She assesses these sudden sentiments, then smiles to herself. She and G have only shared a bed once, but now she sighs into his ear a teasing "Sweet dreams Gray." He huffs, fondly, & wiggles against her in response. "Sleep well, Red." Baya, still singing, turns to face the other two and mimes a kiss at them. They blush, Bay does too, as the trio gets back into position. The sugar glider and the chinchilla are merely napping, Shadowsan and Player will spend some time with those two when they stir. The seven sleep for about nine hours. The Goat and The Mole have responded. The Mole believes that after all the FOXE has done, he is definitely in favor of helping them and Gray. The Goat is clever enough to surmise what exactly this does for Carmen too, and seeing as there is nothing to steal- yet -he will more likely wish his partner safe travels and cover for him at the base.

He sends his hopes, his thanks, and his shockingly genuine regards. Gray and Carm hang back while Player and Zack handle breakfast. The triad woke up last, it seems everybody else is readier for the day ahead. Shadowsan and Ivy are getting ready and cleaning up the room some. She has rustled up some tip money for the hotel staff. BK sings to the pets, again, as they get dolled up for the rendezvous. "Say, Baby, do you want to see them, like up close? I know we've shown you pictures and I know their true names, so I was wondering." Sensing his anxiousness, Carmen places her hand on Gray's arm; B leans against his side as they feed the animals. "I think it would be best for me to hang back with the redheads from Boston. I don't really remember them, you know?" Kissing his forehead and once more playing in his hair, K nods. They pull Gray into a bathroom so the pair can get ready. Carmy goes to do the same in the half bath, "You know, you two, I'm kind of looking forward to this." GG is getting vigorously scrubbed by BK, his nerves are flowing away as if they're suds in the shower. "Hey, surely, this will all work itself out. I hope the guys don't remember me too unkindly, though." He returns the favor; when the two of them make it out of the shower, they are almost out of breath. Panting a bit, they somehow manage to flirt with C as she finishes getting ready. "Well, didn't you two have fun?" Gray nods once, while Ko is giddy, giggly. "Next time, won't you come in with us?" "Gray!" Ko squeezes his shoulder and then makes eye contact with Carmen. "If I call you Scarlet Santa Rosa, would that entice you any more?" G and B dress each other up, by now Ivy and Shadowsan have made it out the room too. Carmen winks as she applies Ko's makeup. They do not wink, but they do the same task for her. C rolls her and shrugs before swiftly changing the topic: "I think Ivy should adopt a hedgehog. I know she'll love the dogs but it would make her a **different** kind of happy, don't you think?" K is elated.

"Oh, absolutely! I love hedgehogs!" Gray pulls out his phone, and the lovely new little triad dives into their website surfing. Just in time too, the room is in order. Ivy had to drag Shadowsan out to check on the boys, but now the food is here. The pets are talking among themselves and all is well. The meeting isn't for a few hours. Enjoying breakfast takes no time at all, clean up included. Player suggests they go sight seeing. Shadowsan agrees, for the shops. Zack has been doing adoption research and Ivy is just along for the ride. Carmen wants to choose a fun place to meet up with the others, Gray is helping her. Bay is calling the pet sitter again. When they arrive, the seven are spread all over the room, so the sitter only gets a good look at BK and GG. After the animals get settled again, the seven slip out. "Yeah! Sight seeing and enjoying the fresh air, let's do this." Zack is very ready. They choose a milk bar as the location, it goes over well. Shadowsan goes to get some souvenirs, hopefully some of true value. Ivy goes with him. Player takes a brief break from all the activity to check in on his classmates, as well as check in on the task at hand. Future missions will have just a little bit longer. He eventually gets pulled into looking for animals to adopt. He decides to get some plant seeds for his family back home instead. Player will eventually get a cat or something, but seeing as he travels so much less than the rest of the team, he'll just do that at home. Zack is all over the place, he helps everyone out. Gray helps him help, of course. The meeting time is drawing near; the group disperses. El Topo and Le Chèvre make their way over to Carmen and Bayahíbe Kowhai. "Hey, friend." The former of the two VILE operatives gives them a bone crushing bear hug; his boyfriend simply shakes their hand instead, _warmly_ and for longer than Carmen had expected. 

"Hey yourselves!" BK kisses them both on the cheeks before beckoning to Carm. "Hi guys. I am very glad you decided to meet with us, both of you." The aforementioned guys nod. El Topo begins the vaguely less pleasant part of the conversation, "We saw Graham, er, I mean Gray. He looks well." Le Chèvre adds on to this: "If only they hadn't taken his old mind with them. There should have been another way." Carmen is suddenly overwhelmed. B takes the reins; "We have to keep him safe from ACME, and by extension, VILE too. If he gets taken, even with his memory as mangled as it is, who knows what **more** VILE would to 'im to keep their secrets safe?" Carmen sighs, and smiles encouragingly. "ACME still doesn't trust Red, although the ex-agent with the glasses and the one with the love of cars do. The lady agent is a teacher or something now, and the guy's new partner is ice cold." C is surprised, but she hides it well. She will miss Jules, but working for ACME isn't really for anybody. Carmen shared a new formless idea: "ACME needs to know Gray isn't Graham and what happened to make that so. They don't need to to know why Bellum mind wiped him, only that she did. Then we make him disappear." BK is flustered; "How?" Antonio thinks they should have him go on vacation after, somewhere with very little technology. Jean-Paul suggests a fake injury doing more manual work at a place like a theater. The guys both place a hand on B's arm, J-P rolls his eyes at his partner's sweet eagerness. Allowing all of them time to think on what they should do, Carmen elects to order for the table. El Topo is getting chocolate caramel ice cream cake, Le Chèvre will eat something with nougat & marzipan, Baya will have a tres leches shake, and Red herself is going to enjoy a malted chocolate. "I can tell G that he will break a leg or something while ACME watches." Bay wants to get some carrot cake and Carmen now would like fancy dairy free ice cream. "I'll let you order this time, get the guys some water or something. That idea could work, but where would G go after this injury BK?" "I can take him to New Zealand, Taiwan, or the Dominican Republic." "No." "Fine."

"You all said no, cool, nice, great. So where should he go after the incident at the theater?" BK has eaten their treat, and the leftover of everyone else's; they're weird like that. "Alaska? Mexico? Japan?" "No.", B laughs at The Mole's suggestions. "The American Midwest.", The Goat helpfully supplies. C likes this choice, the others do too. Now, with that all decided, K chooses to message GG on a secure line. The meeting ends after the VILE operatives get thoroughly hugged 'n' kissed by the matchmaker of most people's dreams. Carmen nods at the two before they part ways. Ant smiles at her, seeing her in a new light due to Gray and Baya. Jean-Paul smirks, he likes being proven wrong, sometimes. Just don't tell Origami Head- or Sheena. The boys vanish, off to make good on other favors Tigress owes them. Now Zack has a poodle mix named Cushion and a Great Dane Greyhound called Worldly. Ivy's new hedgehog is named Lindy. Player and Shadowsan made the adoptions easier for the siblings. They both got gifts for family too. Gray just milled about, enjoyed the sunlight. He is _**excited**_ about the plan. He already sent a message detailing what he likes about North America and how his leg should break. He also would like to add a wrist injury. They compromise, he agrees to settle for being temporarily in a wheelchair. Shadowsan and Player once again worked together; they made it seem as if Gray is traveling alone, looking for new work. This ensures the plan can go off with very little hitch as soon as two days' time. G steals the hearts of the new pets and dreams out loud of a traveler's garden. The garden will come to fruition. It is safer for them to be inside, so after stopping at a hole in the wall for lunch, the seven make their way back to the hotel.

* * *

"I think we should get some rest tomorrow. Finding Gray a job to get injured at is the easiest part." "We'll take you to Missouri and we'll make everyone else think that you are in New Zealand." Player and Carmen are outlining the main points of the next two days. Zack's getting the dogs acquainted with Sylvie, Mustard Seed, Pixie Dream, and Maratha. The birds especially take a shining to Cushion, while the small animals take a large liking to Worldly. Lindy the hedgehog really likes everybody. Ivy is elated. Player takes a lot of pictures and edits out _**any & all**_ Geo-tags. They settle in to relax and talk about non mission things with their animals in close proximity, and music written by Baya drifting out into the background.  



End file.
